particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Police Service
The National Police Service (Kazulianisk: Nasjonal Politistjeneste'' or 'Politiet) is the principal federal law enforcement agency of Kazulia. It consists of a central Police Administration Authority, which is a government agency subordinate to the Department of Domestic Affairs and has 45,000 employees, 5,000 of which are volunteers. Apart from exercising police powers, the service is responsible for public security, maintaining public order, securing public events and rallies, dismantling suspicious objects and explosives (EOD), riot and crowd control, law enforcement, crime fighting, counter-terrorism, road traffic control and border security. History The first modern police force in Kazulia was formed underneath the King's Guard as the Beskyttere (Protectors) with the task of providing security in rural and urban areas as well as ensuring the security of politicians throughout their daily duties. As the year progressed, due to alterations made by politicians the beskyttere had acted as the quasi-bodyguards of politicians, with little work being done to curb the influence of crime, thus allowing for the fostering of criminal activities in the nation. In 3547, then speaker of the Stortinget, Roald Froiland and his extended family were murdered and subsequently burnt. This sparked national outcry for an investigation into the murder. The beskyttere, at the time, did not have the necessary experience in solving crimes as most of its daily operations consisted of providing security for public officers whilst they were in the public eye. Thus investigators from Dundorf were payed by the government to investigate the crime. In 3607, the Minister of Internal Affairs Arild Halvorson, a former brigadier in the armed forces whose brother's murder was left unsolved, lobbied for the government to expand the responsibilities of the Beskyttere from providing security to public officials, to investigating crimes and enforcing a series of laws established with the sole aim of maintaining order within the nation. After the introduction of the "''Hundrað Lǫg, ''the Hundred Laws", Arild Halvorson resigned from his position of Minister of Internal Affairs were he personally commanded the reformed "Beskyttere", known as the "King's Enforcers", as the impression was created that they were enforcing the laws of the king. Halvorson assumed the position of "Dróttinn (Leader)", where he employed retired Luthorian and Dundorfian investigators to assist in training the enforcers in solving crimes with acclaimed investigators such as Grimlock Lomes being involved in the process. For roughly two centuries the enforcers acted as bodyguards for public officials and criminal investigators. Around 3825, the number of men and women within the ranks of the enforcers had peeked to about 87,000 with each individual being involved in protecting foreign dignitaries during their visit to Kazulia and investigating crimes beyond the nation's borders. In 3835, the King's Enforcers as it was known had changed tremendously. With the formation of the National Socialist People's Party, the nation saw a major internal shake up in all sectors. Then Minister of Internal Affairs, Ingvald Moland a former member of the enforcers himself lobbied for increased responsibilities and powers for the enforcers, adding roles such as crowd control, public security and traffic control to the list of responsibilities of the organisation. He event lobbied for the government to give the enforcers the power to arrest/detain as such a power had been only reserved for the King's Guard and the Armed Forces. What followed was the creation of the National Police Service as it is known today. In 4002, then Minister of Internal Affairs, Målfrid Tanberg lobbied for the King to remove the enforcers from among the King's Guard and to place the organisation underneath the direct control of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. In 4003, the crown approved the National Police Service Act which brought the enforcers from under to King's Guard to the Ministry of Internal Affairs under a different name, the National Police Service. During the past few centuries the strength of the service has decreased to 45,000 officers with several new specialist departments being introduced, thus expanding the responsibilities and the greater role of the National Police Service. Organisation '''Department of Protective Services The Department of Protective Services provides policing, law enforcement, investigative and preventative services to the federal government, its departments, agencies and the population at large. Department of Specialised Services The Department of Specialised Services provides critical front-line operational support services not only to the Federal Police but also to its partners across the Kazulian law enforcement and criminal justice communities, as well as to select foreign organisations. National Counter-Terrorism Operations Centre The National Counter-Terrorism Operations Centre (NCTOC) conducts investigations to prevent and disrupt terrorism and violent extremism. It's secondary objective serves to coordinate the efforts of Kazulian law enforcement in combating serious, complex and multi-jurisdictional high tech crimes, especially those beyond the capability of single policing jurisdictions. Ranks Category:Law enforcement agencies Category:Kazulia